Coração de Pedra
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Em uma caverna mora uma sacerdotisa que caiu em desgraça, a escuridão dão deixa Naruto ver seu rosto, mas ele ainda pode escutar sua bela voz.


**Coração de Pedra**

Ele havia ouvido as estórias. Mas era o que elas eram, estórias. E Naruto havia parado de acreditar na maioria das coisas quando seu pai, que havia lhe prometido ensinar a navegar no dia seguinte, havia falhado em retornar do mar. À praia só havia voltado junto com pedras brutas de âmbar um pedaço de madeira com o nome de sua mãe que havia sido levada pela febre no inverno anterior. Então, quando, empurrado pelos fortes ventos de tempestade, seu barco alcançou as águas proibidas do recife de arenito ao norte das águas que seu povo tirava seu sustento, ele achou que estava ficando louco quando a ouviu.

Era um som triste com notas longas e agudas que faziam seu coração se contrair de dor, não haviam palavras, elas não eram necessárias, não quando a melodia lhe contava toda uma estória feita somente de som e pesar. Sem planejar ou pensar muito na loucura que ele estava a fazer, se viu se deixando levar em direção daquele som que o chamava para compartilhar de sua dor, lhe entrando pelos ouvidos, enchendo cada parte do corpo, o tomando como escravo, a ponto que ele mal percebeu o que havia acontecido quando seu barco, num solavanco que o derrubou ao chão, foi jogado contra as pedras.

Estou afundando, ele pensou, estou afundando e vou morrer. E o pensamento não foi tão horrível quanto, ao perceber o barulho das ondas, o uivar dos ventos e da chuva martelando sua carne ao convés com tal ferocidade que furava seus olhos e o fazia sufocar enquanto o barco afundava, que provavelmente nunca mais ouviria aquele som.

Quando acordou ainda podia ouvir o barulho das ondas e o uivar fantasmagórico dos ventos, mas não podia ver nada. Por um momento enlouqueceu ao pensar que havia ficado cego, mas então, um raio iluminou o céu ao longe e ele percebeu, quando a luz tocou as pedras e cascalhos que reluziram prateados, estava numa caverna.

Seu corpo todo doía e a superfície dura e coberta de calombos onde estava deitado não contribuía em nada para seu conforto. Estava encharcado até os ossos, respirava com dificuldade, todos os orifícios em sua cabeça ardiam, sua garganta e pulmões estavam em chamas. Como havia chegado até ali?

Naruto tentou se levantar, perto de si havia uma parede que ele usou para se apoiar, e escorregando as mãos pela superfície pontuda e arenosa, ele caminhou em direção até onde havia visto a luz. Um som metálico e repetitivo estava o enlouquecendo até ele perceber que era apenas o som de seus dentes batendo. Ele tremia da cabeça aos pés ainda que fosse verão, ele bem sabia, o inverno por mais traiçoeiro jamais conjuraria tempestades assim, havia ouvido dizer que as tempestades de verão eram súbitas e tinham o mesmo destino cruel do primeiro amor de um homem. Se aquela tempestade houvesse sido como seu primeiro amor seria a segunda vez que ele sobreviveria, mas a que custo?

— V-você vai cair.

E ao céu se iluminar novamente ele percebeu que estava, de fato, a beira de um penhasco.

— Quem está aí? — disse ele se virando em direção da voz.

— O seu barco a-afundou, eu te encontrei na praia — era o soprano de uma mulher e ecoou pela caverna como o toque de um sino em um templo, ele ainda tinha água nos ouvidos e não conseguia ter certeza de onde a voz vinha, somente sabia que era da parte mais escura da caverna, pois ao seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão, ele podia perceber formas, aquela não era uma caverna vazia.

Ele não sabia se devia aceitar as palavras que havia ouvido, isso se sua mente não tivesse lhe pregando peças, talvez tivesse batido a cabeça e estava ouvindo coisas, não seria o primeiro marinheiro ao enlouquecer ao ouvir a voz de uma mulher, mesmo que a voz da mulher que ele queria ouvir se negasse a lhe dizer o que fosse há anos.

— Você deve estar com frio, m-me desculpe. Não posso acender uma fogueira.

Ele deixou o ar escapar de seus pulmões dolorosamente, mas se sentiu relaxar um pouco e deu alguns passos em direção ao anterior da caverna.

— Onde você está?

— Estou aqui — a voz incorpórea respondeu simplesmente, ela falava num baixo sibilar, quase inaudível fazendo com que ele duvidasse ainda mais de seus sentidos.

— Você me trouxe para cá sozinha'ttebayo? — ele deu mais um passo em direção a ela e, ao estender o braço em direção a escuridão, tocou em algo, parecia um rosto, mas o material sob seus dedos não era carne, mas algo frio e áspero como pedra, uma estátua, então? Mas quem decoraria uma caverna com estátuas? A mesma pessoa que levava estranhos náufragos para cavernas escuras e geladas.

— Sim, s-sou mais forte que pareço.

Mas ele não tinha ideia do com que ela viria a se parecer. A voz continuava a vir do lado mais escuro da caverna.

— Obrigado por me salvar. Qual o seu nome?

— Eu não te salvei — ela respondeu com uma dureza que sua voz diáfana não parecia ser capaz de expressar. — E é Hinata, m-meu nome.

Mas poderia ser Kurai, ele pensou, pois nada poderia estar mais distante que um lugar ensolarado do que a caverna lúgubre em que se encontravam.

— Meu nome é Naruto.

Um trovão retumbou nos céus, reverberando pelas paredes da caverna e, sem erro, outro raio cruzou os céus, dessa vez durando o bastante para que iluminasse boa parte da caverna. O chão faiscou, coberto de pedaços prateados de vidro, espelhos quebrados. Milhares de rostos encararam Naruto, todos em expressões de horror e surpresa, todos eles de pedra, nenhum deles o de Hinata.

— Onde está você? Não tenha medo, mesmo que você não tenha me salvado como diz, eu jamais faria algo para te machucar. Mas não te vejo e sinceramente, acho que estou ficando louco. Você está mesmo aqui?

Ele ouviu o farfalhar de tecido e a cadência de passos de alguém leve, então, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o som de uma respiração e um estranho sibilar acompanhado do chocalho de uma criança. Uma mão pequena e fria tocou a sua que ainda estava sobre a estátua.

— Estou.

A mão deslizou para longe da sua e Naruto quase pulou ao ouvir um pio longo e triste de pássaro.

— O que é isso?

— Shhhh — ela fez e ele soube que ela havia se afastado de novo — é Koel, meu pássaro.

— Você mora aqui'ttebayo? — perguntou ele com incredulidade, mas sua voz soou fraca, seu coração ainda batendo com força pelo susto.

Ela demorou para responder, então ele se apreçou em adicionar:

— Me desculpe se soei rude.

E ainda demorou um tempo até que ela respondesse.

— Moro.

— Sozinha?

— Eu tenho Koel.

Ele sentiu um enorme sentimento o invadir, havia tentado cortar aquele traço de si mesmo várias vezes e depois que oceano havia levado também seu melhor amigo e a voz da mulher que ambos haviam amado ele sabia que deveria tornar seu coração mais duro e se proteger mais da influência do sofrimento de outrem, mas não podia deixar de se importar quando alguém que tão docemente o havia abrigado lhe dizia algo tão triste. Na voz dela a solidão era tão clara quanto era escura sua morada e quando o pássaro voltou a cantar sua canção dolorosamente triste, ele que não suportava ver animais escravizados daquela forma, não pensou mal dela por mantê-lo como companhia.

Querendo se mover para escapar do frio, ele começou a andar pela caverna, seus braços abertos tocando diversos corpos frios e duros de pedra.

— Você quem fez essas estátuas?

— P-pode-se dizer que sim.

— São bem impressionantes — disse ele tocando o rosto do que parecia ser uma mulher velha, era cheio de linhas e reentrâncias entalhadas na pedra, os olhos tinham bolsas embaixo e os lábios eram finos. — Mas não consigo ver os detalhes, não consigo ver quase nada, na verdade, nem você... Tem certeza que não podemos acender uma fogueira? Está tão frio.

— Não, nada de fogueiras. T-tire suas roupas molhadas. Eu vou buscar algo seco para você.

Ele se sentiu estranho se despindo na frente de uma estranha, mesmo que não houvesse qualquer indicação de que ela podia vê-lo, mas, com dificuldade, empurrou as peças molhadas de água e sujas de areia e sal de seu corpo, aproveitando para perceber que havia arranhões que ardiam e partes que doíam — hematomas, talvez? — em todo seu corpo. Havia realmente tido sorte de ter sobrevivido ao naufrágio, mesmo que não soubesse como.

Quando terminou, ainda ficou algum tempo de pé, nu, completamente desprotegido, até que por detrás de si uma respiração quente lhe tocou o pescoço e uma manta seca e macia foi posta sobre seus ombros.

— Eu n-não tenho roupas que lhe iriam servir, mas tenho isso.

Ele se virou quando um clarão de raio atingiu a caverna, mas deu tempo apenas de ele ver a longa silhueta de uma mulher no chão com seus longos cabelos se movendo mesmo que o vento não atingisse àquela parte da caverna.

— Obrigado'ttebayo.

Ele apertou o tecido macio contra si, sentindo o calor o proteger do frio em ondas mornas. A manta parecia ter sido tricotada a mão, era longa, grossa e pesada, o envolvia por inteiro como um abraço, tinha cheiro de lavanda e sal, ele se perguntou se ela teria o mesmo cheiro se chegasse perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse esse fato constatar.

— Onde estão suas roupas? Vou coloca-las para secar.

Um pouco envergonhado, ele se abaixou e pegou as peças olhadas no chão e esticou os braços na direção dela.

— Você é muito gentil.

Perto das peças molhadas e frias, as mãos dela pareceram mais mornas a seu toque quando ela tirou as roupas de sua mão.

— Você d-deve estar com fome.

E até ela falar ele não havia percebido, mas seu estômago estava roncando há algum tempo.

Ele seguiu o som dos passos dela até mais profundamente na caverna.

— Como você consegue ver alguma coisa aqui?

— Estou acostumada. S-sente-se.

E ao tocar o chão, ele percebeu estar sobre uma superfície macia e seca, como um futon. Alguns segundos depois uma tigela foi posta em suas mãos, ele tateou por talheres e encontrou uma colher enfiada no que parecia ser arroz e peixe frios.

— Como você veio morar aqui? — disse ele entre colheradas. — Quero dizer, desculpe se estou me intrometendo'ttebayo.

— Não — ela suspirou. — Está tudo b-bem. É só que é uma longa história.

Ele a ouviu caminhar em círculo e depois de sentar atrás dele, com o modo como ela havia evitado contato corporal, ele deduziu que não havia mais outras superfícies confortáveis para se sentar. A presença dela era morna contra suas costas, mas mechas de cabelo dela tocavam seu pescoço, como se ela se mexesse constantemente, embora ele não notasse movimentos do corpo dela, eram grossas e geladas, ele sentiu um arrepio o atravessar e largando a tigela vazia a seus pés, puxou a manta para mais próximo de si.

— Se importa em me contar?

— Porque não me conta sobre você primeiro?

— Justo. Eu vim de Konoha, você conhece? É uma aldeia de pescadores numa das ilhas perto daqui, não que eu tenha muita certeza de onde estamos dattebayo... — ela nada respondeu, ele continuou. — Eu vivo lá praticamente sozinho, meus pais morreram quando eu era criança, agora somos só eu e a Sakura-chan.

— É s-sua esposa?

— Não — ele suspirou. — Ela é... era esposa do meu melhor amigo.

— O que a-aconteceu com ele?

— O mesmo que aconteceu com meu pai e o que quase aconteceu comigo.

— Oh... Meus p-pêsames.

— Está tudo bem... Quero dizer, não está, mas você me entende? Não há muito do que eu possa fazer a não ser tomar conta da Sakura-chan, ainda mais agora que ela... Bem...

— O que houve?

— Ela não lidou muito bem com a morte do Sasuke... Se recusa a falar desde que o corpo dele chegou na praia.

E Naruto toda vez que fechava os olhos ainda podia se lembrar daquela cena, o sol forte, quase cegante, e o corpo dele sobre a areia, já em fase de putrefação, seus olhos haviam sido comidos por peixes, haviam coisas crescendo em sua testa, um braço havia sido arrancado e um líquido preto escorria por entre seus lábios brancos. Ainda assim, a coisa mais marcante não havia sido o cadáver do homem que ele havia amado e odiado na mesma medida por tanto tempo, mas sim o grito de sua viúva ao vê-lo daquela forma, o grito que havia sido o único som que ela haveria de reproduzir desde então.

— Sua vez — disse ele com uma voz fraca.

Ele a ouviu inspirar profundamente antes de começar.

— Eu... e-eu era uma miko. Servia ao templo de Amaterasu. Numa noite eu fui deixada sozinha, mas eu estava acostumada, simplesmente continuei minhas tarefas como todas as outras noites. Até que um viajante entrou no templo buscando abrigo, me disse que era o filho de um nobre, ele tinha boa aparência, uma voz afável e ao falar era possível perceber que havia passado muitos anos de sua vida estudando. Eu fiquei feliz por ter tão agradável companhia, lhe dei uma refeição quente e ofereci um dos quartos, mas ele pediu de mim algo que eu não podia dar — ela fez uma pausa — então ele tomou de mim... Desde então vivo aqui.

— Eu... eu sinto muito.

Ela se levantou.

— Não é sua culpa.

— Mas me sinto mais grato agora, por você ter me abrigado mesmo depois de ter passado por isso'ttebayo.

— Você não é como ele.

— Você não tinha como saber.

Ela não disse nada.

— Obrigado – ele repetiu. — Mas você não tem que viver para sempre num lugar desses por causa de um monstro. O mundo lá fora pode não ser sempre bonito, mas não é motivo para viver na escuridão, você mais do que qualquer cum deveria saber disso, sendo uma miko de Amaterasu e tudo mais.

— Não sou...

— O que disse?

— Não sou mais uma miko... Mas... M-me fale, como está o mundo lá fora? Faz tanto tempo desde que eu s-saí pela última vez.

Ele sorriu para a escuridão da caverna.

— É verão, o calor incomoda, mas eu amo essa época do ano, o modo como as cigarras cantam durante o dia e o quão felizes os pássaros parecem ser agora que estão ocupados alimentando os filhotes recém-nascidos. Não há tantas flores quanto na primavera, mas ainda há muitas, todas tão coloridas nos prados, você deveria ver. E o oceano pela manhã é a minha coisa preferida no verão, ele muda de prata para um verde tão rico, os olhos da Sakura-chan costumavam a ser verdes como o oceano...

— Você deve g-gostar muito dela.

— Eu costumava a achar que iria me casar com ela, mas ela sempre amou o Sasuke.

— Eles d-devem ter partido seu coração.

Ele suspirou.

— Do que você gostava mais quanto ia lá fora? Quero dizer você ainda vai às vezes, não é?

— Eu só vou à noite. Eu sinto falta do azul do céu, eu gostava tanto dessa cor, agora é tudo tão cinza.

— Meu pai tinha olhos azuis, os olhos que ele me deu, talvez amanhã você veja o azul de novo mesmo que não tenha coragem de ver o céu.

— Seria bom.

— Você gostaria de ir comigo? Até Konoha?

— Eu n-não acho que seria uma b-boa ideia...

— Hinata, você parece ser uma pessoa maravilhosa e tem todo esse talento, suas esculturas... Você merece mais do que uma caverna.

— Eu sei — a voz dela soou dura de novo, mas ele não percebeu.

— Ou talvez possamos sair ainda hoje, talvez... Olhe — ele se levantou — tempestade já parou.

Ela também se levantou e o seguiu alguns passos atrás.

Eles andaram até a entrada da caverna.

— Nós deveríamos tentar ir agora, eu acho que consigo ver alguma coisa, acho que um barco? Vamos, Hinata!

Ele a pegou pela mão, mas ela se retraiu, tentando se soltar.

— Por favor, isso foi um erro, vá embora e não volte mais.

— O que? — perguntou ele sem a soltar.

— V-você me ouviu.

Ele se virou para ela, a luz da lua havia começado a surgir por de trás das nuvens e iluminavam a mão que ele segurava, ela era tão pálida quanto o luar.

— Mas Hinata! Você não pode viver aqui! — Ele voltou o olhar para fora, conseguia ver bem melhor agora com ajuda da lua. — E eu estou vendo sim, é um barco!

— Me solte!

— Hinata!

A lua saiu por detrás das nuvens completamente a iluminando como um todo.

A dor o atingiu no coração primeiro e ele soltou a mão de manta ao mesmo tempo quando o viu o rosto bonito ser tocado pelo luar, os olhos eram grandes e amendoados, pálidos como espuma do mar e, longas e negras, e sibilantes serpentes saiam do crânio de Hinata, irritadas pela luz e prestes a atacar com suas longas presas pontiagudas.

Mas elas nunca tiveram a chance, pois, em segundos ele havia se tornado mais uma das obras na galeria da medusa, todas elas com a expressão de terror e surpresa para sempre entalhadas em seu rosto de pedra.

 _Medusa, você me roubou de minha juventude  
Abandonou-me no trópico da solidão  
Sedutora do naufragado e desamparado  
Disse para me vestir  
Então transformou meu coração em pedra_

* * *

 **N/A: Olá, essa fic não ficou bem como eu queria. Eu tinha mirado numa narração mais dramática, talvez eu tenha pecado em escolher o ponto de vista do Naruto, mas não sei como eu faria se fosse a Hinata...**

 **De qualquer forma, aí está minha contribuição para o desafio de Halloween da página Fanfics NaruHina do facebook.**

 **A música que eu usei como inspiração é Medusa do Brendan Perry.**

 **E pra quem não entendeu como a Hinata se tornou o monstro, eu basicamente só me apropriei do mito da Medusa, trocando somente a deusa responsável pela transformação, no original é Atena quem transforma a sacerdotisa em monstro, alguns dizem por castigo, outro como modo de protegê-la, nessa estória eu me utilizei da Amaterasu pela temática de cavernas e espelhos.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado mais do que eu e é isso.**

 **Beijos.**


End file.
